


Perfect

by minyoongurt



Series: Riordanverse Drabbles & Oneshots [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: But it’s happy crying, Crying, Deaf Character, Deaf Will Solace, Disabled Character, Fluff, M/M, Nico is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: Will, his sweet little- 6 foot tall -ball of sunshine. He was the kindest soul Nico had ever met. Whenever there was a bug in their apartment he insisted on bringing it outside instead of killing it. Whenever he saw a dying cactus or succulent at the shop he insisted they purchase it to save it (they now had probably 2 dozen tiny potted plants all over the apartment). He was studying to be a pediatrician so he could help children. But there was one thing that set Will apart from the rest-He was deaf.---Or: Will is deaf and gets hearing aids for the first time
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse Drabbles & Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854148
Comments: 10
Kudos: 191





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not deaf, nor am I a professional in the study of deafness. I did some research, but I can’t guarantee everything is accurate.
> 
> Not proofread
> 
> *Will and Nico belong to Uncle Rick!*

Nico stared around himself in the full-body mirror hung on the wall of his shared bedroom. He pursed his lips, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his button-up t-shirt. It was black, of course it was, with little skeletons all over it. He paired the shirt with some black ripped jeans, his chain belt, and his Doc Martens (a lovely birthday gift from his boyfriend). 

He smiled at himself, proud of his choice of outfit. After years of being insecure of his appearance, he finally felt good in his own skin. Nico turned on his heel and went to the closet. He searched through the various hung up flannels and jackets, finally finding his leather jacket. He was about to put it on when a pair of arms encircled his waist and a head of blonde hair smushed against the side of his neck. Nico smiled, leaning his cheek against Will’s head. 

Will, his sweet little- 6 foot tall -ball of sunshine. He was the kindest soul Nico had ever met. Whenever there was a bug in their apartment he insisted on bringing it outside instead of killing it. Whenever he saw a dying cactus or succulent at the shop he insisted they purchase it to save it (they now had probably 2 dozen tiny potted plants all over the apartment). He was studying to be a pediatrician so he could help children. But there was one thing that set Will apart from the rest-

He was deaf. 

He was born without his hearing, it was something he had dealt with all his life. He had told Nico he could hear most low pitches, feel them even. One of his favorite things to do was lay on the bedroom floor while Nico played his bass guitar, it calmed him down. 

Today was the day they had both been waiting for for months. Will’s hearing aids were finally ready. 

Nico had paid for them for the most part, not that he minded. His family had money. Will’s mother hadn’t been able to afford them when he was a child. Nico knew that they would help his boyfriend profusely, so after many long conversations and arguments over it, Will finally gave in and allowed Nico to pay for them. 

The shorter of the two turned around, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s torso and giving him a small squeeze. He placed a soft kiss on the side of Will’s neck before pulling away. 

“ _ Excited? _ ” Nico signed, a smile on his lips. 

Will nodded, mirroring Nico’s smile. He took a few steps back from his boyfriend and did a small spin, an action they had established as “do I look okay?”. He was in a rainbow tie-dye shirt, some black jeans, a denim jacket covered in various pins, and some worn out red converse. 

_ “Very handsome.” _ Nico signed in response, 

Will beamed, his dimpled cheeks tinted a light pink.  _ “Thank you.” _ He replied.

Nico pulled his leather jacket on before quickly checking the time on his phone. “We have to go~” He said, simultaneously signing the same thing. 

Will nodded in agreement. He left the bedroom, shuffling around in search of his wallet and phone. 

Nico always thought of him like a big, overexcited, golden retriever puppy. He was endlessly curious, he got excited over the smallest of things, and not to mention he didn’t quite realize how tall he was and enjoyed tucking himself against Nico’s side nevertheless. 

With a fond smile on his face, he left the bedroom. He found his boyfriend taking pictures of the succulent family that lived on their mantle, most likely to send them to Grover and his girlfriend Juniper- fellow plant parents. His back was to Nico, which left him vulnerable to a sneak attack. 

Although Will couldn’t hear him, Nico knew the blonde would most likely feel the vibrations from his footsteps. He took slow, careful steps, sneaking up behind his boyfriend. With an evil smirk, he jabbed his fingers against Will’s sides. 

Will shouted in surprise, spinning on his heel to glare at the ravenette. He flicked Nico’s forehead, narrowing his clear blue eyes. 

_ “You’re loud.” _ Nico signed, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss Will’s nose. 

The blonde continued to glare. He bit his lip to hold back a smile, stepping past Nico. He took a deep breath, then began to yell as he walked to the front door. It wasn’t quite a normal sounding yell, it was Will’s own type of noise. He couldn’t hear himself, nor had he ever heard an actual scream. 

The noise made Nico both smile and sigh. Will using his vocal chords was always amusing, but the poor guy had no volume control. Nico could recall all he had done to try to help Will learn how to speak and read lips, but the blonde always got frustrated and gave up. Sure, he picked up a few simple things, but never enough to have a proper conversation. He knew greetings and “I love you”, but that was the extent of it. Nico didn’t mind, they both knew ASL. Maybe now it would be different, that is if the hearing aids did their job. 

“Will,” Nico laughed, walking over to his noisy sunflower. He took one of Will’s hands and kissed his knuckles. He let go of his hand and instead linked their arms together.  _ “We must go.” _

Will quieted down, nodding. He placed a kiss on the top of Nico’s head, then passed over the ravenette’s wallet and car keys. Nico stuffed his wallet into his jacket pocket before walking over to the front door, opening it for Will. 

The blonde walked through the door with a pep in his step and a happy smile on his face. He rocked back and forth in the balls of his feet as he watched Nico lock the front door. 

_ “I love you.” _ Will signed, grinning cheekily. 

Nico chuckled fondly.  _ “I love you too.” _ He replied, taking Will’s hand and lacing their fingers together. He gave his boyfriend’s hand a small squeeze, his heart swelling when the taller squeezed back.

Together, they made their way to Nico’s car, Will swinging their hands back and forth. The happiness radiating off of the blonde was contagious. He had such high hopes, he couldn’t wait for what the afternoon had in store for them.

——

The waiting room was empty minus a girl sitting in the corner on her phone. Will sat by Nico’s side, his leg bouncing up and down nervously. He gripped his boyfriend’s hand, trying to anchor himself to reality. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice a woman step into the waiting room. He looked up from where he was staring at the carpet when Nico tapped his arm.

_ “Your turn _ .” Nico signed, getting to his feet and pulling Will up with him. 

They followed the woman- nurse? Possibly -back to one of the rooms. The white walls made Nico uneasy, everything definitely needed a space of color or even some grey tones. Nico and Will took a seat side by side, while the kind woman sat across from them at her desk. 

“Would you like to translate or should I go see if one of our translators is free?” She asked, directing the question at Nico. 

“I can, there’s no need to get someone.” Nico replied, tapping Will’s thigh twice so the blonde would get the memo to watch him. 

“The hearing aids won’t exactly give complete hearing back, that’s more of the job of cochlear implants. These will hopefully applify the hearing and help him hear higher pitches. I know he struggles with speaking, hopefully these will help.” She explained, slowing down a bit towards the end when she realized Nico was struggling to keep up. 

Will nodded in understanding.  _ “I’m ready.” _ He said with a smile, turning back to the woman. 

Nico gave her a thumbs up before taking Will’s hand and giving it a small squeeze. Will didn’t hesitate in squeezing back, giving Nico a giddy smile. His leg was still bouncing nervously. 

The woman- who Nico learned from the plaque on her desk was named Lydia -opened a little box and removed two yellow hearing aids. Will had specifically asked for them to be yellow. 

“It may take some adjusting at first.” She said, rounding the desk and stepping over to Will. 

The blonde boy removed his hand from his boyfriend’s and tucked his curls behind his ears. With Lydia’s help he was able to put in the hearing aids in and make sure they were turned on. Lydia took a step back, a small smile on her features. 

“Will?” Nico called out, placing his hand on his boyfriend’s wrist. 

Will looked over at Nico, his eyebrows pinched together.  _ “Say something.” _

“I am saying something.” The ravenette replied, a frown etching into his features. 

Will’s face crumbled- oh god, Nico knew that expression.

_ “Don’t cry, don’t cry, they need adjusting.” _ Nico signed frantically before placing his hands on Will’s cheeks and stroking them gently with his thumbs. The taller boy leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. 

Lydia adjusted the hearing aids a bit, then nodded at Nico. 

“Will, honey?” 

Will’s eyes snapped open. He lifted his head and grabbed Nico’s wrists. He stared at him for a moment before letting his wrists go. 

_ “Speak.” _

Nico grinned. “Hi, Will.” He said, his voice soaked in pure adoration. This was such a big moment for the other boy, and he was so lucky to get to experience it with him. 

“Just remember this won’t cure his deafness, but it’ll make pitches easier for him to hear. Now, your voice isn’t very deep, so he’s hearing that pitch for the first time.” Lydia explained, smiling at the couple. 

“We’ve discussed getting him cochlear implants, but right now it’s just baby steps.” Nico said, his heart swelling as Will looked between them with wide eyes. 

The blonde turned to his boyfriend, holding his arms out for a hug as his face began to crumble again. Once Nico’s arms were wrapped around him he allowed the floodgates to burst.

“Oh, Will…” Nico breathed out, kissing the side of his boyfriend’s head and hugging him tightly. 

He held the blonde tightly, rubbing his back and pressing small kisses to the side of his head. When Will finally began to calm down and pull away from Nico, he sniffled.

The blonde looked a bit startled at the sudden noise from his nose. He smiled, his dimples indenting his cheeks. He began to laugh, an almost silent noise that always made Nico smile. His laugh was so unique, unlike anything Nico had ever heard before. 

Once Will calmed down, Nico placed a kiss on his forehead. “I love you.” He said, signing the same thing. 

Will stared at the younger with wide eyes. “I...love you.” He said back. To most people it would just sound like a mangle of noises, but Nico knew what he meant. He was probably the only person who could understand Will, but that only because they spend almost all their time together. 

Nico nodded with a fond smile, cupping Will’s cheeks and placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

Will would never be the cookie cutter perfect boyfriend, but he was loved nevertheless. He was perfect in Nico’s opinion, with or without his hearing. He was selfless, caring, and loving beyond belief. He always held Nico protectively after nightmares and he made the best chocolate chip cookies. 

He was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are always open!
> 
> Twt: @tiniyoungk @slowtownrants  
> IG: @mochiduckling  
> Tumblr: @blueblackslowtown


End file.
